1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to kits and methods for packing items to be moved by a van or the like; and, more particularly a kit and method for packing personal belongings to be moved by a moving van or the like when relocating businesses or residences.
2. Description of Related Art
America, and in fact the world, has become much more transient. Large companies move personnel from place to place. New jobs open up and new opportunities present themselves which require families and/or businesses to pack their belongings and relocate to a different residence and/or office. Moving of one's personnel effects can be expensive, traumatic, time consuming and generally a negative event in one's life. Because it is not done with enough frequency to gain proficiency, each move takes on the aura of being the very first. In fact it has jokingly been said that the term "good move" is an oxymoron.
When persons, families, residents or even businesses prepare to relocate, one of the most expensive and time consuming aspects of the process is safely packing the goods to be shipped so that they, not only can be unpacked in an orderly manner, but can safely survive the journey arriving with minimum damage. This requires that goods be packed, transported, and unpacked in a manner that assures there integrity throughout the transition.
Many items have traditionally been moved with only moving blankets wrapped therearound or "bubble wrap" placed in strategic places. Things such as china huts, servers, tables, overstuffed chairs and the like, do not lend themselves readily to crating. Although crates exist for such things as appliances and the like, these items are usually moved with minimum of packing, wrapping or crating.
Not so, however, for a number of items ranging from clothes in the closet and mattresses, to kitchen items, utensils, pots, pans, dishes, china, memorabilia and other breakables as well as books, business files, records and the like. All of these loose items need to be packed or crated in order to be effectively and efficiently shipped and unloaded and unpacked with some semblance of order and minimal breakage. In many cases relocating consists of purchasing a number of odd sized crates, cartons and boxes, or getting boxes from various stores. The source of these containers can vary from the corner grocer to warehouses to cartage companies. Thus equipt family members or workers then move randomly from room to room packing their belongings, in an assorted manner. This is done usually without plan, with some boxes being inventoried and marked and some not. Thus the process proceeds more or less randomly, with fragile and staple items being placed together without adequate protection. In many cases the boxes are labeled and in many cases not.
In contrast, when a professional moving or cartage company is hired to professionally pack the items, specific boxes, crates and cartons are used and professional packers who have been trained to wrap and place particular items in particular cartons are sent to the residence or business and effect the packing, sorting, crating and labeling of the goods in an orderly efficient manner.
While this generally results in a much superior move, it is exceedingly expensive and time consuming, in many cases inconvenient, because of the schedule of the packers and movers does not meet the schedule of the party being moved. Thus there exists a necessity for a kit and method which provides all of the appropriate crating, packing, wrapping, adhesive materials and marking implements to effect the packing and relocating of items within a particular room or office along with detailed, professional instructions on utilization of material in the moving kit.